devil_beater_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
600 pages and counting!
Hello everyone! Falltz here! Just wanted to let you all know well be doing a purge. It'll be happening in five or more days. This means, in those days that are waiting you can go and make my life a living hell and make tons of blank pages!! (Don't do that or you will be blocked) Why am i doing this purge you may ask? Because fuck all of you and to congratulate on the fact we hit 600 pages! Good job making content for a shit game! But if you want your page to be saved just add me on discord @ Falltz#6565 and then send me the page, I'll then be the judge and give a reason on why you think it deserves to stay! if i decide for it to become my deletion shark's next meal! BUT if your char shows that you've put pretty obvious effort into it. It won't be deleted, depending on what the char is. The list of categories the chars will be deleted on will be... 1. They're a obvious meme oc and just say LOL XD I MADE THIS PAGE TO MAKE A DUMB JOKE XDD 2. Break any of the rules on the main pages, i would be nice and link it but you fags need to stop being lazy. 3. They asked to be deleted off the fanon 4. No one likes them at all and show OBVIOUS signs of everyone hating on it And finally 5. It's a empty page or has nothing on it but just a table and was abandoned at that stage. Will see you all soon! P.s Qu can't spell for shit pages being deleted # http://devil-beater-fanon.wikia.com/wiki/33_year_Nathaniel_New (broke the no music rule, just look at the amount of tags it has... dear god) # http://devil-beater-fanon.wikia.com/wiki/Hitler (do I have to fucking explain) # http://devil-beater-fanon.wikia.com/wiki/Gay_boon_boy (what the actual fuck I might remove this one) # http://devil-beater-fanon.wikia.com/wiki/Meekata_teaser (nothing on the page) # http://devil-beater-fanon.wikia.com/wiki/MisterObvious (nothing on the page) # http://devil-beater-fanon.wikia.com/wiki/Yui_Aydinlatma (last edit in june. not finished) # http://devil-beater-fanon.wikia.com/wiki/Memer_Dreamer_(in_a_nutshell) (...) # http://devil-beater-fanon.wikia.com/wiki/Jow_Mhyme (took no effort stole every thing from diff chars) # http://devil-beater-fanon.wikia.com/wiki/Amari_Qunano-manani (really) # http://devil-beater-fanon.wikia.com/wiki/Icee (the IRONY WITH THIS PAGE I NEVER FINISHED HIM) # http://devil-beater-fanon.wikia.com/wiki/Hrick_Bill (doesn't have to do with roblox at all) # http://devil-beater-fanon.wikia.com/wiki/Vittie_Cheffington (never finished) # http://devil-beater-fanon.wikia.com/wiki/Pirato (0 effort) # http://devil-beater-fanon.wikia.com/wiki/Teaser...For_something... (nothing in it) # http://devil-beater-fanon.wikia.com/wiki/Queen_Abba (no comment) # http://devil-beater-fanon.wikia.com/wiki/Has_%22The_Hero%22 (no effort + jojo theme song) # http://devil-beater-fanon.wikia.com/wiki/To_Be_Edited (hasn't been edited since may 11th) # http://devil-beater-fanon.wikia.com/wiki/Quentiam_Dominus (never finished from the looks) # http://devil-beater-fanon.wikia.com/wiki/Blue_Bunny_of_the_Blue_Syndicate (no comment) # http://devil-beater-fanon.wikia.com/wiki/Buffsuki (IM GOING TO GO BEAT UP MY DAD) # http://devil-beater-fanon.wikia.com/wiki/Za_Memu (low effort + jojo shit) # http://devil-beater-fanon.wikia.com/wiki/HAND_OF_RIGHTEOUSNESS (complete meme) # http://devil-beater-fanon.wikia.com/wiki/Shoopa_Garret (pretty much nothing) # http://devil-beater-fanon.wikia.com/wiki/Will_%22WickiWicki%22_Smith (complete meme) # http://devil-beater-fanon.wikia.com/wiki/Lost_Deity_Angelo (alex made it) # http://devil-beater-fanon.wikia.com/wiki/Has%27_notsopremium_Oc_Requestion (empty) # http://devil-beater-fanon.wikia.com/wiki/Darkest_Kyraki (empty) # http://devil-beater-fanon.wikia.com/wiki/Gonna_make_a_blog_post_so_the_boons_cant_edit_it. (completely empty) # http://devil-beater-fanon.wikia.com/wiki/James_Hano_Crono (completely empty) # http://devil-beater-fanon.wikia.com/wiki/Drunk_Methunder (meme oc) # http://devil-beater-fanon.wikia.com/wiki/Joey_Duck (full meme) # http://devil-beater-fanon.wikia.com/wiki/Foccxo (full meme) #http://devil-beater-fanon.wikia.com/wiki/Somia_Adasa (little effort) #http://devil-beater-fanon.wikia.com/wiki/Awakened_King_of_Noobs (very low effort) #http://devil-beater-fanon.wikia.com/wiki/Hank_Kazuma (empty, nolonger being updated) #http://devil-beater-fanon.wikia.com/wiki/Wendigo_Caliber (empty) #http://devil-beater-fanon.wikia.com/wiki/NeferPitou (low effort) #http://devil-beater-fanon.wikia.com/wiki/Pirato_the_noob #http://devil-beater-fanon.wikia.com/wiki/EAST_HILLS #http://devil-beater-fanon.wikia.com/wiki/Xavier_Namor (LOTS OF HATE, too idiotic to take the critism given) # # # # # # # Category:Pages to Delete